


30 Minute Break

by weyheynig



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: 30 minute break, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Inspired by Music, Physical Abuse, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short Story, bad relationships, music video, the luka state, thomas brodie sangster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheynig/pseuds/weyheynig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My written version of the music video 30 Minute Break by The Luka State featuring Thomas Brodie-Sangster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Minute Break

30 Minute Break  
b.n.k

 

It all started with a simple hello, and I fell in love with her. She has been my pride and joy ever since. Every second I am with her, it feels right, like everything is… Okay. Everyday, watching her get ready for the day- The second she steps out of the shower, my heart starts beating fast as if I had just met her once again. Then, of course, that girl has to text me again. What was her name again? Laura, was it? It all happened when my friends invited me out to a strip club a couple years back. She was there, we talked, we had sex. End of story. It was just a thirty minute break. I was never in love with her, nor would I ever. At that time, my now beautiful girlfriend, was my childhood best friend, and I was in love with her. There was nothing to change how I felt for her. Laura was just a good fuck, and that’s all it was ever going to be. We still talked and such, going out a couple times, but it never lead to anything more. Laura knew I was in love with someone else, but I guess she didn’t like that. Hey, you out tonight? X

Me and my girl went ahead and headed out to a bar with our friends, planning on just getting drunk and having a fun time. I was planning on something completely different. It probably wasn’t the best place to propose, but I wanted to do it in front of my friends, making the night more special. I felt my phone vibrate against my leg, knowing that the whoever the text was from, it wasn’t going to ruin this night. So when are you going to notice me? X

I turned my head, looking around a bunch of times until I saw her. Laura. How in the bloody hell did she even find me here? The only people who knew about me being here was my friends, but it wasn’t like anyone knew about what I was going to do, so it wasn’t a special occasion for them to tell anyone about it. I got up, smiling at everyone as I excused myself, letting them know that everything was fine. Making my way towards her, I already knew that this probably wasn’t going to end the way I wanted it. I spoke few words to her, only letting her know that I wanted nothing to do with her anymore, and that was right before I felt her lips on my cheek, and my body being pushed away by my one and only. I tried to tell my love, I really did, but from the looks of it, it most likely seemed like something was up. I couldn’t hear much, everyone in the bar talking just a bit too loud, but I was sure, what my girlfriend had to say wasn’t very nice. Trying to catch up with her, I ran, up until I made it to our apartment, seeing her walk in. I jogged up, trying to catch the door, but of course, she slammed it on my hand. It wasn’t that big of a deal, really. Maybe a couple broken fingers, a few scratches. I would get over it, but not what awaited me inside my home.

I quickly ran to the freezer, grabbing a bag of ice, I let my hand rest on it only for a couple of seconds. Grabbing the liquor that was sitting on the counter, I took a long chug, knowing that it would at least ease the pain a bit. Seeing my girlfriend walk into the kitchen, I was ready to tell her all about what happened, but then I saw her pick up the wine glass right next her. Falling to the floor, the glass hit the wall, spilling the liquid all over the wall and the floor. She threw another, that one hitting me on the spot, feeling the impact, I knew it cut me on my cheek and somewhere on chest. I tried to crawl away, scared half to death on how everything could just escalate to this so quickly; then every thought in my mind seemed to vanish as I felt a hard kick to my stomach. I curled myself up into a ball, hoping to would seize myself from getting any other major injuries as I continued to feel my body getting bruised. I then managed to run, making my way to the bedroom, letting my body fall against it, hoping it wouldn’t let anyone in. 

“Oh fuck,” was the only meaningful words that had passed my lips, knowing that this is where it was going to end. I managed to let my hand travel up to my face, tracing my finger over the big gash in my cheek. There was more- There had to be. I unbuttoned my shirt, letting it fall to the ground, seeing how many bruises and cuts covered my body. This relationship was a mess, I finally noticed, but I was still in love with her. I don’t think I could ever let this love go. I opened the door, seeing how guilty she looked, so I let her take a long look at what she had done. I just couldn’t deal with whatever was going on at the moment, so I shoved my way passed her, moving outside. The first thing I did was pull out my pack of cigarettes, knowing that it will relieve the stress as quickly as it started. I can’t believe it has come to this, was the only thing that seemed to cross my mind for the rest of the night. I can’t go back to this.

At the end of it all, I made my way to bed, getting under the covers, moving close to the one I love the most. Letting my hand travel her waist, I gently grabbed her arm, lifting it up, knowing the worst was yet to come. Two fresh cuts covered her wrist. Even though I knew that was what I was going to see, it still broke every single thing that was left inside of me. I tried to make her look at me, but she continued to look straight ahead at the blank wall in front of her. Laying back down, I thought, ‘That thirty minute break was never worth it,’ before closing my eyes.


End file.
